Ceramic fibers containing aluminum/phosphorus components are kown in the art. They are known to be crystalline in structure which accounts for their friability. These fibers are not well suited for the manufacture of textile fabrics.
Ceramic fibers containing phosphates of aluminum have been disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,299 teaches essentially crystalline filaments of aluminum phosphate. Various additives can provide some non-crystalline character. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,885 discloses a process for binding inorganic fibrous materials which comprises applying a solution of a complex phosphate of aluminum to a fibrous material.
Polycrystalline oxide fibers, including Al.sub.2 O.sub.3.P.sub.2 O.sub.5, which melt above 1600.degree. C. are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 3,322,865.
P.sub.2 O.sub.5 can be present as an additive in ceramic fibers. For example, polycrystalline alumina-silica fibers having as an additive 1 to 9% P.sub.2 O.sub.5 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,765. An alumina fiber having P.sub.2 O.sub.5 present as an additive is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,478.
Br. patent specification No. 1,360,200 discloses a fiber comprising a metal compound and polyvinyl alcohol or partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate and a process therefor.